


A Real Horse's Ass

by McBangle



Series: McBangle's Check, Please Halloween 2016 [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: There is no way Dex would agree to be the horse's ass in a two-person horse costume with Nursey. Not even if it means staring at Nursey's ass all party long. No way. Not going to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 13 Days of Halloween, October 21st: Costume malfunctions

“No.”

“Come on, Dex, it’s a classic.”

“There is no way.”

“It’ll be funny!”

“That’s easy for you to say when you’ll be the horse’s head. I’m the one who has to walk around bent over all night with my head in your ass.”

Not that Dex _entirely_ minds the prospect of staring at Nursey’s ass all night. But if he has to risk an aching back to do so… he’ll pass.

“It will be hot and sweaty, and we’ll both have to keep our arms inside the costume, so we won’t even be able to drink anything! Absolutely not, you are not winning on this, Nursey.”

\--------------------------------------------------

Nursey wins on this. Of course. And it’s even _worse_ than Dex had thought possible.

He can’t see anything from the back half of the horse costume, so he’s stuck wandering blindly, hoping against hope that Nursey doesn’t slam him into a fellow partygoer, or a piece of furniture, or a wall. That goes about as well as might be expected. What genius decided to put the klutz in charge of navigation? Dex will have bruises up and down his shins tomorrow.

Worse, the cheap rental costume smells like something crawled up inside it and died. Dex gags for the tenth time that night.

“I’m serious, Nurse,” he pleads. “I just need to get out of this costume and get some fresh air for five minutes. I’m dying back here.”

“Chyeah, no,” Nursey rebuffs him yet again. “This party is slamming. Everybody loves the two-man horse! You can’t leave now! Just chill for a few more minutes. Yo, Holster! Toss me another Natty Light!”

_Another_ Natty Light?

Dex straightens up as best as he can manage under the drape connecting Nursey’s horse head to his horse tail, and switches on his phone’s light.

Holy shit.

Nursey has both hands sticking out of the drape, and he’s gesticulating with the horse head in his left hand while holding a can of beer in his right. That asshole’s been drinking it up the whole party while Dex has been stumbling around, bent over staring at the ground, and walking into one obstacle after the next!

“If I can’t take a break, can you at least pass me a beer? It might make this whole miserable experience marginally more tolerable,” Dex implores, sticking one hand out of the drape.

Nursey smacks his hand away. “Don’t ruin the effect!”

SNAP!

WHUMP!

The last fraying thread on the suspenders holding up Nursey’s pants gives way. The pants pool about his feet, exposing his happy-face boxers.

Dex _definitely_ couldn’t have warned Nursey sooner that his suspenders were falling apart.

He _definitely_ doesn’t have any idea what caused the last thread to break when it did.

Now just might be a good time to take that break…


End file.
